Tractors and other utility vehicles are typically equipped with control levers which control the operation of devices, such as selective control valves (SCV). In many markets regulations require mechanisms which can secure such levers in a neutral position, such as when the vehicle is in transport or when the SCV is not being used. Such a mechanism can prevent activation of the SCV as a result of accidental contact with the lever or as a result of vibration.